In recent years, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2010-129949), there are items in which a die supply device that supplies dies is set on a component mounter, and dies supplied from the die supply device are picked up by a mounting head of the component mounter and mounted on a circuit board. This die supply device is provided with a magazine that houses multiple levels of wafer pallets on which is an expanded dicing sheet affixed with a wafer that has been diced into multiple dies, and a supply head that picks up the dies from the dicing sheet on the wafer pallet, with the configuration being such that wafer pallets are pulled out from the magazine one at a time and dies picked up by the supply head from the dicing sheet on the wafer pallet.
In this case, because the dicing sheet is expanded uniformly in the XY directions in order to create a gap between each die so that pickup becomes easier, the position of each die on the dicing sheet varies based on the expansion amount of the dicing sheet. Due to this, on the die supply device, a camera for performing image recognition of the position of the die is equipped, and before picking up a die from the dicing sheet, a die to be picked up is imaged by the camera from above and the position of the die is recognized, and then die pickup operation is performed.